The Captain is a Cat!
by dark24971
Summary: A normal morning for the Straw Hat crew. That is, until the captain walks in. I may turn this into Zoro/Luffy, maybe not. I'm not good at summarys yet, sooooo sorry for it being so suckish .


**Hey, sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. I've been busy, and also had a long case of writer's block that SUCKED. Maybe this'll make up for it. Um, for all my other fics, I just wanted to thank everyone! Your reviews make me so happy! Sorry this fic is so short... I can't really do long ones well, for some reason. The character's probally seem OOC-ish, because, as I said, I'm suffering from writer's block. I'd like for any mistakes I make to be pointed out, so don't worry about correcting me. Also, as a disclaimer: OF COURSE I'M NOT ODA-SENSEI!**

* * *

"Nami, what do you want for breakfast?" Sanji asked when he saw the beauty enter. He strolled over to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Anything is fine," she answered. She gladly took the coffee and sat down at the table. Only she, Sanji, and Robin seemed to be awake. "I think Luffy said he wanted some grilled fish last night, though."

"Grilled fish?" Sanji questioned. Normally, he asked for only meat, not really being specific about anything. He shrugged. No one ever knew what the captain was up to. Though, Luffy hadn't felt very well after they ate diner, so maybe he hadn't known what he was saying. Whatever the case, Sanji headed over to the stove to prepair.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Nami said. Sanji nodded to her, but surprisingly did not turn. He was too busy searching for fish inside the refrigerator.

"What's odd?" Chopper asked as he entered. He moved to the table and sat beside Nami, staring up at her.

"Luffy wanted grilled fish," she told him.

Chopper tilted his head, not understanding. "How is that odd? Doesn't he always want food?"

"Yes, but have you ever heard him say, 'let's have fill-in-the-blank'?" She asked. Then she saw Chopper stare at her and begin to open his mouth when she realized her mistake. "I don't mean when a gaint fish pops up and attacks us, either."

Chopper thought for a moment before nodding. "Now that I think about it, he never has cared really what he ate." _Which is so unhealthy_, he added silently.

Now that they all understood each other, Nami sighed and took a sip of her coffee. It was a wonderful taste for just waking up. "Is anyone else up?"

"I think Franky is, and Brook doesn't sleep," Chopper answered her.

Nami had forgoten about that. Of course a skeleton wouldn't sleep. "But none of the other idiots, I'm guessing?"

"Nope."

He was imediantly proven wrong when Usopp came into the room, a look of slight hurt in his eyes. "I'm not as lazy as Luffy or Zoro, you know... And I'm not an idiot!"

Nami only smiled, and didn't say anything. There was no way she'd ever believe that. Almost everyone in the crew was an idiot. Even herself, sometimes. Why else would she follow a clueless boy straight into an extremely dangerous situation.

"So Zoro and Luffy are the only ones still asleep?" Sanji asked. He placed a plate of grilled fish on the table, along with a carton of orange juice. "Would you go wake them up, Chopper? Tell them it's time for breakfast."

Chopper nodded and got up, heading off in the direction of the sleeping rom. Usopp took his place, sitting down and stretching. He'd only woken up because of he had an experiment that needed to be done right before the sun rose, so he'd been up earlier than any of them.

Franky and Brook took that moment to walk in. Both of them looked around, spotting the food on the table. Of course, neither of them were really going to eat. Still, it was nice that they'd been thought of.

"Chopper said the food was ready," Brook said. He sat down on the other side of the table, across from Usopp. Franky sat next to him, not really paying attention to anything.

"Mhm, we just have to wait for the last two bums," Nami told them.

Zoro came in first, yawning and stretching. He blinked when he saw the food, and looked to Sanji. "What the hell?"

"Don't look at me," he growled. "Blame our so called captain."

"Luffy?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "No, the muffin man. Yes, Luffy, you dumbass!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. "I just haven't woken up fully yet."

"I can help you wake up," Sanji offered, raising his leg with a smirk on his face.

Zoro's hand went right for his swords. "I'm awake enough to kick your ass. Then again, I could probally do that in my sleep too."

"Both of you shut up!" Nami demanded. It was too early for this.

Sanji swooned over to her. "Yes, of course, my lovely Nami-swan~"

Zoro just huffed and sat down beside Usopp. He loked to the fish again, still slightly confused. But, he too, knew better than to question Luffy. It would only tire you out.

Next, Chopper entered. He looked happy with a job done correctly, and sat down on the other side of Nami, grinning.

"Where's Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"He went to go look for his hat in the tank room(Idk what it's called, sorry for the fail)," Chopper answered.

"He lost his hat?" Nami asked, surprised.

"We were playing in there yesterday, so he probally accidently left it or something," Usopp told her.

Robin entered with the said item with a small smile. "I found this caught on the branch of one of Nami's plants," she told them. "I was going to find Luffy, but I heard you mention it. He should be here soon, anyway."

As soon as she said it, he bursted in, eyes on the hat. He'd seen Robin carry it in here, and had ran after her. He reached for it, and she willingly gave the treasure up.

No one was paying attention to that, though. They forgot about the shock of Luffy loosing it, and the suspicious way Robin had known he was about to come in. They only stared at their captain with wide eyes.

On Luffy's ears were two black cat ears, and on his back was a matching tail. The ears were imediantly covered by Luffy's hat, but everyone had seen them. And everyone hadn't believed what they saw.

"Oooooh, yay, fish!" Luffy yelled. He sat down at the table and began to rapidly eat them.

Zoro recovered first. "Luffy," he said as calmly as he could. The boy paused and looked to his first mate, slightly concerned about the way he said it. "What is on your head?"

"My hat."

"I meant under that," he clearified.

"You mean the ears?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, I was shocked by them too. I just woke up and they were there."

"YOU HAVE CAT EARS," Usopp yelled.

"Yep~"

It didn't seem to bother Luffy at all. He didn't question it nor freak out about it. Though, Luffy _was_ odd. He reacted to things different than others.

"Yohohoho," Brook laughed. "It suits you fine, Luffy-san."

"It's defentially... interesting," Chopper noted.

"Interesting?" Franky asked. "It's suuuuper, bro!"

"Are you kiding me? It's weird!" Nami yelled, freaking out. Luffy had _cat ears_.

"It's not natural, for sure," Sanji muttered. Now he understood why Luffy had craved for fish.

"I agree with Brook," Robin told Luffy. "They suit you."

"Thanks!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Um, I have a question," Chopper said. Everyone looked to him, waiting. "Does anyone know how this happened?"

* * *

**Oh, yeah. I forgot to say. I would love for anyone to give me suggestions or request. I think it may help me to get ideas flowing again~**


End file.
